Venice
Code by NS, my first OC of the new tribe! Great job Marbles!! By Piggyxl, base by Marbles! Wartorn | Female | Venice | LightWing | DAD She never had to be part of the terrible world the others had created. No one forced her. No one said, "Save the others from their horrible world." She was in a peaceful place, a place of love and kindness. But she chose to help instead. And that is a true hero. Appearance Venice is a rather short individual, with rather stubby arms, legs and horns, but her neck is quite thin and her wings are unnaturally large for a LightWing (not shown in base). Her head, unlike her slightly pudgy body, is pretty typical for a LightWing, quite thin and snappish. Her posture when on the job is serious and powerful, but when she's on a break, it's slumped and relaxed but somehow lively at the same time. Venice's topscales are a dark pastel green, and are paired with beautiful pale blue underscales. The tip of her tail is more of a yellow-green, and the crown of spikes atop her head are light blue, less pale than her underscales. Her underwings are a similar color to her spikes, but a little paler. Her eyes are light pink, and they are surrounded by three purple rings, the center one being light purple, the outside one being dark purple. Her snout is sprinkled with dark pastel blue scales, scattered randomly. Her snout often wears a sassy grin, otherwise it's open in laughter. When she laughs, her pink eyes twinkle and her snout turns slightly red. For accessories, the LightWing dragoness wears a small emerald ring on one of the talons of her right foot, and sometimes carries a small leather pouch with gold stitching containing a tiny journal that she writes in every single day. Personality Venice is a lot of things. Kind, sweet, thoughtful. But her number one feature is her amazing sense of humour. She loves to laugh, and when she laughs, others laugh. She's a joker, and often tries to crack up the other DADs to break the tension after an announcement. She's a bit of an optimist, always finding a way to be happy in the saddest of times. Without her, the DADs would find it hard to recover after hearing sad news, because she's always there to cheer them up. It's hard to make her sad, and that's a good thing, because if she somehow becomes sad, her optimism is diminished and she only sees the dark side of things. She's not as upbeat as usual, and whenever she tries to make a joke, it's never very good. She becomes rather quiet and closed off, not really speaking to anyone at all. Luckily, Venice doesn't get sad easily. Venice is a warm-hearted dragon that would never purposely hurt someone she cares about. She's loyal to the core, and if her friend asked her to keep a secret, no matter how much she could be tortured, she would never tell a soul. If she makes a promise, no matter how crazy, she'll fulfill it every time. She only lies when it's necessary to protect who she cares about. If her friends or coworkers are upset or angry, she immediately goes into therapist mode, trying to figure out what the problem is and how she can help. Sometimes dragons think this is nosy, but anyone who knows her is often grateful. She loves to help, and helps all she can, even when it puts her in danger. Abilities History Venice hatched during a terrible time, but she could hardly tell. Her parents let her do whatever she wished, schools were fully open, and she played with her friends all the time. But she heard rumours of something bad outside the boundaries of the LightWing kingdom. When she returned home from school one day, she demanded that her parents tell her what was so terrible outside their kingdom. Her parents resisted at first, but eventually told her that the kingdoms of the IceWings, MudWings, NightWings, RainWings, SandWings, SeaWings, and SkyWings had been taken over by terrible dragons known as "dictators." She learned about a huge organization that her parents' NightWing friend joined called the Dragons against Dictatorship, or the DADs. They were like the Talons of Peace, trying to bring peace to Pyrrhia. It was at that moment when Venice decided she wanted to join the DADs. She wanted to help the seven tribes that were ruined by dictators. After a couple days of preparation, Venice hugged her parents goodbye and went to search Pyrrhia in hope of finding a DAD base. It took a long time, but eventually, her efforts payed off. She discovered the DAD base at Jade Mountain. She was attacked by them, but pleaded that she wished to join them, and after a loyalty test, she was accepted into the DADs. She met up with her parent's friend, Chainbreaker, who was the NightWing representative for the DADs, the leader of the DAD base in the New City of Night. Chainbreaker was surprised to see her, but told her the basics of what it meant to be a DAD. Chainbreaker said that she'd assign Venice a partner for the first while, to get her comfortable. The next day, she was introduced to Wyvern, a hybrid with no forelegs. The two got along quite well, and quickly became close. Relationships Wyvern: Name: Trivia * * * Gallery text Category:LightWings Category:Females Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Work In Progress